The Titan Book
by Ilikeeatingbread
Summary: All because of one freaking book...(an OC x Bertholdt fanfic)


Amanda bit her lip in frustration. There was just this one, freaking book that she liked, and it had to be in the highest part of the bookshelf. Plus, there was no ladder or a helpful librarian in sight. How would she get it now?

_Only one option left._

She gave it a hard glare, marched towards a chair, dragged it to the tall bookshelf , and stepped on it, hoping that she would just be at least tall enough to reach it. Sadly, her luck just wasn't enough today. She carefully stepped down the chair, dragged it back to its old position, and sat down on it, crossing her arms and frowning. She would have to wait for the stupid librarian to come back and help her.

"Uh, did you want this?" Someone lightly tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

She quickly turned around to give the person a piece of her mind for scaring the crap out of her, but was aghast when she had to look up in order to see his face. Wow, that guy was tall (not to mention cute)...and was he blushing?

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I-I just wanted to give you the book you were looking for..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and handed her the book, which she took eagerly. "I-is this the right one?"

"Maybe..." The book she wanted was about mythical monsters called titans.

This one was about trigonometry, one of her most disliked topics.

Amanda frowned. "...Not."

Upon hearing what she said, the boy started to blush violently and looked away, embarrassed. She had to bite the inside of her cheek as to not hug him (or more than that hehe) for being so adorable. She mentally scolded herself. Why she was thinking this way for a guy she just met?

"Sorry, I'll get the right one." He coughed awkwardly, a light shade of pink still lingering on his cheeks. "What is it about?"

"Titans." She replied. "You don't have to do it, you know. I can just wait for the librarian. It's fine."

"N-no, it's okay, I'll get it."

"Bu-"

He suddenly sighed loudly, as if he was trying to release all of his nervousness and awkwardness into the air. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "J-just let me get it for you."

She nodded meekly in response,willing down a blush that was threatening to reveal itself, (why was this guy being so freaking cute?!) and followed him up to the goddamn bookshelf that had to be made so fucking tall just because the stupid-ass-hell creator wanted to. She paused for a moment, but not enough for him to notice.

On second thought, she couldn't hate the bookshelf, since she met him thanks to it.

Fuck, what was she thinking?!

She jerked forward and accidentally bumped into the guy, who stopped to look at the shelf for the book. He swiftly turned back, alarmed.

"You okay?" He asked, holding her by the shoulder, concern flashing in his green eyes.

She nodded nervously, her cheeks starting to redden in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, just slipped, that's all."

"O-okay." He quickly let go, to her disappointment, (although, she wouldn't admit it) and turned to the direction of the bookshelf, rubbing the back of his head nervously again. "L-let's get that book you wanted."

"Over there." She pointed at it, standing on her tip toes. She snorted when she saw how easy it was for him to get the book. He didn't even have to freaking stretch to get it.

"Here it is." He handed her the book slowly, as if he was hesitating to give it to her...not that she was hesitating along with him. (She was. If you don't get the hint)

Then the bell rang.

"I guess we have to go back to class..." She smiled and lazily made her way to the door, not wanting to go to her next class, trigonometry. "Thanks for helping me get my book, uh..." She paused for a moment, realizing she didn't know his name.

"B-bertholdt Fubar." He quickly walked to the door and held it open for her, blushing violently. "Yours?"

"The name's Amanda." She quickly looked away to avoid blushing back. What did she do to be blessed with having such a hot guy act cute towards her?!

He smiled and waved his hand in the air nervously. "Well, uh, see you around then, Amanda."

* * *

Amanda let out a sigh of relief. Classes were finished and she could just go home and read the book about titans in peace.

Speaking of the book...

She turned beet red at the thought of Bertholdt. He was acting so adorable, being nervous and all...she knew she was starting to like him...

She had no idea she was unconsciously walking towards the library until she bumped into the hard, mahogany door. She rubbed her knee, annoyed.

"Stupid door." She murmered, glaring at it.

Right after she said that, the door suddenly opened, slamming her right in the forehead and knocking her out.

* * *

"You shouldn't stay outside the library glaring at its door..." Bertholdt said in a rather amused yet worried tone, applying an ice pack to her head. She flinched at the cold contact but soon relaxed a little.

"It's a habit of mine's to glare at objects..." She shrugged and took the ice pack from him, applying it to herself again. It was more comfortable that way. "I can't help it."

"By the way, how did you get me to the clinic, and where's the doctor?"

Bertholdt's face turned bright red. "U-uh..."

The clinic door suddenly slammed open and a buff blonde burst in the room. "Hey Bert! I heard that you freaked out and carried a girl towards the clinic bridal style - I didn't know you could actually do that - and...holy shit. She's awake...uh, hey um I didn't say anything." He mouthed a 'sorry dude' before exiting quickly.

He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "Ugh, Reiner, why?"

She stared at him, extremely flustered. "Y-you did that?"

"Mmph smmmuukk." His face was still on the pillow, muffling his voice.

"What?"

He looked up from the pillow and met her gaze, his blush still as red as ever. "I-I suck. I can't even confess..."

She held her breath, a ton of questions bombarding her mind. Was he going to confess to her? If he was, why would he like her when they had just met today?

_More importantly,_

Why did she like him?! She wasn't the type of girl to fall for someone in just one day. In fact, she never really fell in love before. Sure, she had a small crush every now and then, but this one was different. She didn't know how to describe it but...

He looked at her nervously, his cheeks getting redder and redder."Amanda, I-I like you...I'm not some kind of stalker b-but every time I was in the library, and I saw you, you were so fun to look at and...cute...I had no idea why but I gradually fell for you...it's w-weird right?"

She could feel her face heat up and her stomach burst with butterflies. "A-ah, n-not really, I-it's not weird..." She stuttered, waving her hand frantically in the air. She desperately wanted to confess back, but her mouth wouldn't open.

Bertholdt rubbed the back of his neck nervously, tearing away from her flustered gaze. "S-sorry I couldn't give a p-proper confession, I k-keep stuttering...I-I'd best be going now...the doctor said you can leave when she c-comes back...s-sorry..." He stood up from the chair, ready to leave.

She grabbed his hand, ignoring the warm tingles that spread throughout her whole body. "I l-like you too."

"Subject B appears to have a mixture of extreme happiness and nervousness after he realizes that subject A likes him back. Subject A appears to be looking at the intelligent doctor taking notes with extreme embarrassment and shock in her eyes. Subject B realizes that he is also being studied by the intelligent doctor and starts to have a nervous breakdown! Human nature is just so interesting!" Doctor Hanji exclaimed, staring creepily at the two who were frozen in shock. "Subject A has no injuries, just a bruise. You two can proceed doing whatever you want, just let me study."

"...I think that means we can leave now..." Bertholdt quietly said and dragged Amanda out of the clinic.

"Bye, test subjects! Come again!" The doctor waved.

"I don't think I want to come back!" Amanda yelled back.

"Awwww..."

* * *

"A-about the titans..." Bertholdt mumbled as they were reaching the exit of the school. "I have a lot of books about them in my home, you can borrow some if y-you want. I know a lot about them too."

She grinned cheekily at him, a slight blush still lingering on her cheeks. "Then guess what's my favorite Titan."

"I...don't know... Maybe the Colossal Titan?" He answered, although it sounded just like a question.

She squeezed his hand lightly, chocolate brown eyes meeting his green ones. "Yup."

* * *

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW!

I know it's somehow too fast but it's a oneshot! Please tell me your opinions and tell me if I portrayed Bertholdt right!

Once again,

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU WONDERFUL READERS! :)

Lastly,

I like eating bread. :)


End file.
